


Wide Eyed and Hopeless

by spiritdust



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, First Relationship, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritdust/pseuds/spiritdust
Summary: Haru is told she's being married off to the son of one of her father's business partners. Upset, she runs away from home, but what happens when she bumps into Akechi on the street?





	Wide Eyed and Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa I recently got into Persona 5 and wanted to write something for my favorite rare pair ;w; I haven't written stuff in a long time, so please forgive any grammar/spelling errors etc. I hope you like it and thanks for reading! ❤

Haru had met up with the famous detective Akechi several times on Central Street during her trips for gardening supplies. She grew to be quite fond of him and the two had several conversations together. Their relationship truly blossomed on the night Haru was told she would be sold off to her fiancee, in a fit of rage and sadness she slipped out the back door, bumping into Akechi on her way.

“Are you alright, Haru-san?” He asked her, holding her gently to steady her.

Hiding her face in his chest, she was unable to meet his gaze. “I’m..fine, just a bit of a fight with family is all.” Her small fists tightening in his coat.

“I see…Where were you headed this late at night?”

Haru sniffled, “I..I’m not really sure. I just wanted to be anywhere but there right now.”

“I see..” the detective replied, giving her a small pat on the back, “would you like to come to my place? I’m sure it’s not safe this late at night.

“Oh no, Akechi-kun, I don’t want to cause you any more trouble than I have. I appreciate your offer, you are very kind.” She smiled, backing away from him, wiping her face with the sleeve of her pink sweater.

“Are you sure? It would really be no problem, I live alone and if I’m honest, I’d rather enjoy having some company.”

Haru’s eyes lit up as she looked at Akechi’s outstretched hand. Smiling, she took it in hers, “Well if you’re sure, then I would love to join you.”

The two walked alongside each other in comfortable silence. There were some people around the city but not the hustle bustle of the daytime. Haru felt at peace with Akechi by her side, still the uneasiness of her father lingered in her mind. She knew it wasn’t right to run away from home, knew it wasn’t right to go home with someone she did’t know all that well, but anywhere except home was where she needed to be right now.

The two walked up to an apartment building, hidden between alleys and shops. It was a tall dark building with a lamp out front, it gave off a very cozy vibe. Akechi walked in first, motioning for Haru to follow him.

“My apartment is up a few levels, we’ll have to take the stairs since the elevator isn’t working properly.”

Haru nodded as the two walked up before emerging on a different level. The hallways here were different than downstairs, blue carpet and quaint lamps on the walls adorned each door.

“This is where you live, Akechi-kun? I thought it would be closer to the TV station, isn’t that where you work most of the time?” She asked when the pair stopped in front of the according door.

The detective fumbled for the keys in his pocket before replying, “I actually have two apartments, one is closer to the TV station and the other is here, which is closer to the police department and my school.” He turned the key in the knob, welcoming Haru in the same as he had done previously. “Sometimes when I’m filming I have to stay in the city a couple of nights, but for the moment my work needs me here.” He nervously scratched the back of his head.

Haru tiptoed in, curiously looking around the room. It was small, cute, and definitely had Akechi written all over it. It was extremely clean and not a thing was out of place. She made her way to the white loveseat that was in the middle of what she assumed to be the living room.

“This is a very charming apartment, Akechi-kun, it suits you well.” She smiled.

“Thank you, Haru-san. Now that we’re here, would you like anything to eat? I’m afraid I’m not much of a cook, but I can handle the basics by myself.” He sat down beside her.

Haru clasped her hands together, “Oh! If you don’t mind, may I cook for us? I know my way around a kitchen like the back of my hand. It’s the least I could do to repay your kindness.”

“Alright, Haru-san,” he stood up, “the kitchen is all yours. It’s right around the corner there.” He pointed.

“Thank you very much,” she nodded, walking towards the small room. It was more of a little cutout with a mini stove and microwave than anything else, but she would make do.

Akechi had recalled their conversations of her cooking several times, which is why he had so easily handed over the job to her. He was curious to see if her food was as tasty as she always told him. Haru was the closest thing he had to a friend, it was hard for him to make connections for several reasons, but he wasn’t comfortable letting people so close to him. For some reason, Haru was an exception. When she was around, Akechi felt that, even for just a moment, he could let a few of his walls crumble.

Haru poked around the refrigerator, grabbing some vegetables, broth, and already made chicken. In the cabinet she took out noodles and some spices.

“Akechi-kun?” Haru called out, “where do you keep the pots?”

“Oh! Just one second, I’ll be right there.” He shook his head, shaking himself from his train of thought as he went into the kitchen. Bending down, he opened the small cupboard and pulled out a medium sized pot. “Will this do?” He smiled.

“Yup!” Haru gently took it from his hands and began putting in the ingredients.

“I have things under control, Akechi-kun, if you had something you wanted to do you can, I have everything I need now.” She reassured him, noticing he hadn’t left. “I want this to be a surprise, okay?”

“Oh, yes, sorry. Call me if you need anything else.” He nodded.

Haru giggled to herself, he really was quite cute. She grabbed the vegetables and began cutting them, the broth had come to a boil so she put in the noodles and spices. Once everything was cut she put in the vegetables and chicken. It smelled quite good and she was excited for Akechi to taste it. She had told him of some of her recipes in their passing conversations. Turning the soup down to simmer, she walked around the counter, looking for him.

Akechi was on the loveseat still, but he had hung up his coat and was reading something. She had seem him in his summer outfit several times, but something about seeing him like this made blush creep back up on her face. She did have feelings for Akechi, but what girl her age wouldn’t? Besides, she was sure, despite her hopes, that Akechi didn’t return the feelings.

Shaking those thoughts out of her had, she walked in, sitting across from him, “dinner is ready, Akechi-kun. I made chicken noodle soup, I really hope you like it.”

Akechi smiled, setting his book on the table, “That sounds lovely, Haru-san. That’s actually one of my favorites.” He laughed and Haru’s stomach fluttered.

“That makes me so happy, I don’t know where the bowls are so I couldn’t serve it, but it’s ready nonetheless.”

“Don’t worry, I can take care of those, I know where they are after all, and it makes me feel like I’m helping.” Akechi reached up, grabbing two bowls from the cabinet, setting them on the cutting board next to the stove. “It smells delicious Haru-san, thank you again.”

Haru began pouring the liquid into the bowls and smiled, “no need to thank me so many times, Akechi-kun, it’s only natural to return the favor you’re doing for me.”

The two sat at Akechi’s kitchen table, quietly enjoying their soup. Haru felt at ease here, forgetting all her troubles for just a while. Akechi drank up the last of his soup, setting the bowl on the table and leaning back, “Haru-san, I actually wanted to ask you something-”

“Of course, Akechi-kun,” Haru interrupted, “but first can I clean the bowls and pot? I’ll feel much better once I do.” She already stood up grabbing the bowls and heading towards the sink. They had eaten all of the soup so she didn’t have to worry about leftovers.

Akechi laughed, “well if you insist. I’ll sweep the floor at least since you already seem to be done with the pots.”

The two worked in harmony to clean up the kitchen, and in less than five minutes it was spotless once again. Following Akechi, Haru sat down on the loveseat, hands on her lap, ready to hear Akechi’s question.

“Alright, what is it you wanted to ask me?” She tilted her head, playing with a piece of her curly hair. 

Akechi sighed, “this discussion could get quite long, and I didn’t notice how late it got. Is it ok if I ask you tomorrow?

“Yes, that’s fine. Thank you for everything, Akechi-kun, I should probably be on my way now.” She stood up, smoothing her sweater.

“You are more than welcome to stay here overnight,” Akechi took her hands in his. “I know you don’t want to go home right now, and you’re not a bother to me, in fact this is the most fun I’ve had in a long time.”

Haru’s blush crept back on her cheeks, “I..I would love to stay here. Thank you, you’re too kind.”

“It’s nothing,”he said before pulling her into a hug. He had his own suspicions about what was going on, there had been rumors that Okumura was marrying his daughter off to some rich businessman’s son to create connections for Okumura foods. Tonight was probably when he revealed that fact to his daughter.

Haru had mentioned him sometimes in passing, she spoke highly of him but Akechi couldn’t miss the hints of pain in her face lately. He wished he could do more for this girl, but letting her stay over was all he could do right now. 

Haru let herself snuggle against Akechi’s chest, wrapping her arms around his torso. She had daydreamed about hugging him, something so simple yet something so foreign to her. Due to Akechi’s popularity and fangirls she knew they couldn’t hug in public due to rumors being spread. The first time they hugged that night Haru was still a mess and didn’t fully relinquish how it felt. He was warm and smelled like vanilla and fresh clothes. Haru couldn’t help but feel a bit sad when he pulled away.

“So, what would you like to do now? I have a TV in the bedroom if you want to watch it, or we could stay out here.”

“I would like to watch TV if that’s ok with you.” She smiled.

“Sounds like a plan to me, it’s right through here. My bed is big enough that we can both sit on it.” He walked over to the ivory door and stepped inside. Sitting on the soft bed, he patted next to him where Haru happily sat beside him.

Akechi reached over to the top of the dresser, grabbing the remote and pressing the on button. Sitting back, he leaned against the pillows.

“What kind of shows do you like?” He asked, moving to the left, “you can sit here if you’d like, it’s much comfier.”

Haru scooted next to him before answering his question, the bed was pretty big, but she found the two were closer than she thought they’d be. They sat next to each other before Akechi smoothly moved his arm to the top of the headrest, making it feel like he put it around Haru.

“Hm, I’m not sure. I don’t watch TV all that much. Between you and me, I’m more into anime and cartoons.”

Akechi gave her a small smile, “I’m actually a fan of those myself, don’t tell anyone though.”

Haru turned to look at him, “I would’ve never guessed you enjoyed them too! Do you have a favorite series?”

Putting a finger to his chin, Akechi thought to himself, “I can’t say I do, I’m still pretty new to it all. I do enjoy mystery and action ones though.”

Before Haru could reply, Akechi had landed on a channel with cartoons, it was one neither of them recognized.

“This seems like the best choice, I’d rather talk to you than watch TV..if I’m being honest.” Haru smiled, placing her hands in her lap.

The two noticed the blush creeping on each other’s faces as the room went silent, save for the hum of the TV. Akechi looked down at the girl next to him, for some reason her being there just felt right. There were too many nights he spent lonely, wishing for company of any kind. A part of him felt a little selfish insisting Haru stay here, but a louder part told him he didn’t care, it’s not like he was forcing her and he couldn’t just let her go back to that awful father of hers.

Akechi began to think what it would’ve been like had things been different, not just for him but for Haru as well. She was a sweet girl, the kindest person he knew. He wished he had the heart to tell her how he truly felt, but he couldn’t for several reasons, if he let someone close to him they would just get hurt. That’s how it’s always been.

Haru’s soft snores brought Akechi back to the real world. Looking down, he noticed she had curled herself into him somewhat, with her head on his chest. She looked so peaceful there, and he swore he saw a smile on her lips as she slept. Peeking at the clock beside him he began to wonder how it had gotten to be that late. He decided to try to sleep too, shifting lower to put his head on the pillow without disturbing Haru. Once he was comfortable, he shut his eyes, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

–

Sunlight drifted in through the curtains, giving the room a yellow haze. Haru was the first to wake up. It took a minute for her to realize where she was, but the memories of last night soon came back to her mind. Akechi was kind to let her stay. She snuggled deeper into the blankets, or at least that’s what she thought it was until she fully opened her eyes, looking up to realize she was on Akechi’s chest.

Her face went beet red and felt a warmth flutter through her whole body. His brown hair were a mess over his pillow, his bangs were out of place too. Haru gently placed her head back on his chest, hoping not to disturb him but it was too late. She felt him stretch and groan a little before wishing her good morning.

“Good morning, Akechi-kun. I apologize for falling asleep last night, I hope you weren’t trying to talk to me beforehand. And I’m so sorry for sleeping on you, I really thought it was a pillow I was against.”

“It’s alright, I wasn’t trying to talk to you. I’m glad you felt at ease enough to sleep. Don’t worry, I actually enjoyed having you there.” He looked away, hiding his blush with his hand.

“Akechi-kun…I…” Haru began but Akechi stopped her.

Haru looked so sweet in his arms and he didn’t want this moment to end. The sun was shining on her hair making it glisten gold and red. He felt his face burn and a funny feeling erupt in his stomach. He let his hand trace her cheek ever so gently, stopping at her chin. To Haru, his touch was feather-light and she committed that feeling to memory.

Akechi swallowed, staring into Haru’s violet eyes. He really had her in the palm of his hand, but he was afraid and unsure if he should continue. Haru showed no signs of discomfort or anger with him, but could he really do this?

Before he could make his decision, Haru leaned in towards him, gently placing her lips on his. Eyes wide, Akechi was certainly taken off guard by her actions. He placed an arm around her waist, and pulled her closer, finally closing his eyes. 

The pair both felt like their hearts would leap out of their chests. Haru placed her arms around Akechi’s neck, leaning in to the kiss. His lips were warm and soft, he was so gentle with her it almost felt like he wasn’t holding her at all. She felt alive and solid on top of him, feeling her affection in every touch.

When they pulled away to breathe, a slight giggle came from Haru, “bet you weren’t ready for that, huh?” She winked.

Akechi laughed nervously, arms still around her waist, “No not really, I was trying to gain the courage to do that myself.”

Haru cuddled onto his chest, playing with the folds in his shirt, “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time…Akechi-kun,” she paused. “But I knew given the circumstances that the odds of it happening were slim, I also thought you didn’t feel that way about me as well. Turns out I was wrong.”

Akechi smiled, setting his chin on her head, “I felt the same way too, Haru-san. There were many times I wanted to see you alone, in private, but wasn’t sure how to go about it. I’m happy things were able to work out.”

Haru smiled, nodding in response. It was still early morning on the weekend, and neither of them had to be anywhere. Haru felt hopeful, maybe there was a chance for them to be together, but for now she was happy just to be by his side. Even if it was only for a few moments. Akechi felt at ease, glad to have one thing off his busy mind. He never imagined that someone could make him feel this way.

He fell asleep first, soon after Haru joined him. Who knew that their meeting would eventually lead to this? The morning crept on and the two stayed happily snuggled against each other, the smiles never left their faces.


End file.
